Forgotten Memories
by PrincessLollypop90210
Summary: Outside the Burrow, there is a young girl asleep. The girl drenched in mud, dirt and blood, is shivering in the sunlight. When the Weasly's find her, she has no memories, or a past that she knows of. But when they recognise her as a who she truly is, will they help her or leave her to fend for herself in her only memory she has, the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so hi. First im going to put a disclaimer because I forgot to do that on my last story and had to put it in on like the fourth chapter. So I don't own harry potter, and I if I did I would write a book on the marauders and next generation.**

**Okay so I saw the thing were you do a song for each chapter. I also like doing quotes so I will do both of those, kk thanks.**

**Quote: **_Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light._  
**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban  
**- Quote by Albus Dumbledore

**And the song it: **_**Halfway to Heaven**_

_**Sung by Cassandra Kubinski**_

**I can imagine this song as a backing track, because the music goes well with it, I also love the song.**

**Chapter 1: The last meeting**

"I'm sorry, I not going do this anymore, I can't." Madison said, as she held her suitcase close to her side, "I'm sorry" she repeated for the last time and walked through her door.

Her parents watched as she turned around, her long blonde hair swishing behind her, and walked out the door. They knew that they had pushed her do this, and they knew that she knew what the consequences would be, yet she still did thes

As Madison stepped outside, she felt a cool swish of wind, and took a deep breath. She was free. One she slammed the front door shut she lent against the wall, for just a few seconds, but for what felt like forever.

She walked along the grand driveway, tugging her heavy suitcase that held most of her important possessions. The driveway was big and grand, and the floor was made out of stones.

Her suitcase kept on getting the stones stuck in it, and she was getting tired and frustrated of having to pull it along. She finally lifted it up, and carried it out, ignoring her arms, cry of protest.

She locked the code into the massive gates that held the safety to the mansion, along with the guards, that were sometimes stationed around the house, in times of an important event.

She hated when the guards patrolled the castle, it meant something was happening, and she knew to stay in her room, and not make a sound. In her family, it was custom, to be seen not heard, and don't speak unless your spoken to. The golden rules

As the gate slowly opened, as had a few minuets to think about where she was going. She knew it would have to be somewhere, no one could find her, somewhere that she would be safe, from the consequences from her actions of running away.

She couldn't go back to her school, to start with, she still, had another month before she had to go back, secondly it was on the other side of England and thirdly, her parents would be able to find her.

She could possibly call one of her friends from WADA (Wizarding academy of Dramatic Arts), her school. But then again, where would she go when school started.

But she had to go somewhere quick, soon some of her parents colleges, as you may call them would find out what she had done and she would be on the top of the most wanted list.

Se started to run, knowing that very soon she would either be dead or hiding for her life. And even though it sounded bad she hoped for the later. If these people found you, they would give you a horrid death, of pain and torture.

She knew it was stupid, but she ran for the forest. She knew that a she knew too much about everything, Too much about a certain someone. Too much about a resurrection. Just too much.

It was her fault though, that she accidently walked in on a meeting, if she hadn't they could have just let her go. That was before she learnt that when the guards were there, you don't leave your room. And she certainly paid for it

Madison ran for what seemed like ages. And since she did a lot of dance and sport, at WADA she was extremely fit. So when you saw her gasping for breath it was a sight to be seen.

When she reached a small river, she was gasping. Ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her about all the germs, and mud, she put her hands in the lake, cupped them, and brought out water for her to drink from her hands.

The water shone, like crystals and the sun reflected on it causing a lovely rainbow like pattern in the water. In the clear water, you could see the rocks, not far down, and a few little fish.

Madison laid down her heavy trunk, as she bent down to touch the cool water. She shivered against the impact. Once she lift her hand out of water, she dug through her trunk. After a while she found her empty drink bottle.

Before she left, she forget to fill up her bottle, but now she had a chance. She filled the bottle to the brim with the clear water. She then lifted the bottle to her lips and had a quick drink.

She drank a lot of the water from the bottle. Then bent down to refill it, before going on her way. However when the bottle was nearly full she heard a snap of a twig behind her.

All of a sudden it hit her. They had already started chasing her, and now here they are. Ready to kill her. When she looked behind her, she saw not one, but two men, that she recognized as her fathers colleges.

"Cruiatis" was yelled by one of the men and at the same time as, "Avadra Kadavra"

Two spells shot at the same time caused bad things to happen, Madison knew that. In the split second before the spells hit her, she thought the result to clashing these to spells was that she would die, and be in burning pain, while living in heaven.

When the spell hit her, she screamed. Pain ceased through her body. It was the worst she had ever felt. After screaming for two minutes silence, filled the air.

Madison was no more.


	2. Just Wondering

**Okay so hi. I know this again is extremely short, but this is only the second part of the prologue and I'm hoping that the rest will be longer, **

**Quote: **"Nothing can last forever. There isn't any memory, no matter how intense, that doesn't fade out at last."  
― Juan Rulfo

**Song: Reflections, by Drew Taylor.**

**I choose this song, just from one line at the begging where it says, "is this just a dream" I think this represents my story because the girl is wondering if it is a dream, and if she does have a past. I also just like the music because of the way its sung, and the piano.**

**Prologue Part 2: Just Wondering.**

The cold air stung the young girls face she ran through the abandoned forest. Yet the forest wasn't as abandoned now, with the girl, and the parade of two chasing after her. The old forest was as full as it had been for years.

The young girl kept on running, knowing that she couldn't stop even for a minuet. She had to keep on running, even if she felt like she could go no more, she had to.

The Girl looked behind her while running as she heard a distant yell, of an "She over here" a look of panic shot over her face, as she realized they were talking about her.

The Girl, while she couldn't, remember who they were, she knew they were trouble. Though while she couldn't remember she heard a slight voice in the back of her head, telling her random things about them, even though she had no idea who they were.

The Girl carried on running, trying to run, harder and fiercer as she heard the faint sounds of heavy footsteps getting nearer. Even in her state, she knew that she couldn't keep on running for extremely forever. 

She gasped as she slipped in a big pile mud, the cold mud quickly drained all the heat from her body. A streak of hair, flew in front of her face. Though she couldn't tell what colour it was. It looked brown and muddy, and it had clumps of blood stuck in it, but as far as she could tell, her hair, was not in a good state.

With only a second to think, as the men quickly approached, she quickly took a deep breath and pushed her head and body into and hopefully under the mud and hoped she wouldn't be seen. The Girl waited under the water for as long as she could hold her breath, then came up gasping for air. She looked around and saw no one in sight.

She let out a sigh of relief and pulled her self out of the water. Her eyes in pain from the mud, and her only clothes all muddy and dirty. She let a shiver, which would have indicated to anyone watching her that she was extremely cold. After all she had just gone into a big wet muddy puddle, that was most likely was freezing.

She started to walk, slowly and carefully, in no particular direction. After a long walk, many trips, slips and falls she found the edge of the forest, where the long, tall trees started to fade away.

As she looked around, she saw that there was a field through soon long grass. She wouldn't have bothered running across to the field, but she saw the sun shinning on it, and couldn't help be tempted into it.

Running through the overly long grass, she started to feel some of the suns warmth. Once through the patch of long grass she sat down on the grass. Once she laid down, her eyes immediately shut, but in the split second before they could, she thought she saw an overly tall house.


	3. Chapter 3 -The waking of the dead

**HIIIIII ok so I'm sorry this took forever but I had other things to do and like I just forgot, and I will wright up the story and then I will go back and edit and add in way more and it just takes a while to do. I also have heaps of homework for this half term.**

**Quote: **_**Do you trust me -Aladdin.**_

**Song: **_**Save you tonight –**_**by Cassandra Kubinski**

**I I think this song goes well with it because its about saving people and turning there darkness to light. And at the start it sings, **_**you say you've lost you faith, there's nothing more to live for. **_**I think that line goes well with it because I think that if you loose your memory of everything you will have nothing to live for. The next line would be kind of in the perspective of the Weasly's, because it says **_**I just met you, I cant let you, drown in a heart so sore.**_** I this song is amazing for this chapter just because it goes so well with it and I love the music because it is amazing.**

**Chapter 3- The waking of the dead.**

Hermione and Ginny woke up early that morning, well early for Ginny. All excited to see Sirus again, who they hadn't seen since the end of the last school year. Hermione, up firs, was dressed and ready while the two boys, were struggling to get up.

Hermione and Ginny sat in their room. Cuddled into their blankets They had to wait to go downstairs because they agreed the night before it was only fair for harry to see his godfather first. It was a bit strange but for some reason they felt it nessarcery.

"Hermione, what do you think we should do today? We probably wont get to spend a lot of time with _snuffles"_ With this, both girls started laughing after catching each others eye.

"I don't know" Hermione replied looking out of the window. "Ginny?" She asked with a strange tone as her eyes narrowed down at the garden outside the window. Her eyes were settled on one thing.

"Yeah" She replied a bit confused to Hermione's strange behavior. She had barely ever seen Hermione confused. And when she did it was a sight to see, it also meant something was wrong, because if Hermione can't figure it out, no one can. And that meant trouble.

"What's on the field?" Hermione asked again, her eyes still on the same thing. Ginny was confused. Hermione never asked these sorts of questions, it all seemed a bit weird.

Ginny quickly got up and walked across to the window, with her long ginger trailing behind her. "I've got no idea!" She said with a small look of panic on her face. "It. It. It looks like a person!"

Hermione once again stared out the window. A big look of shock spread a over her face when she saw that Ginny was right. "Merlin! Your right! It is someone. I think a girl. Gosh she looks like she has just been rolling through dirt for days.

"What do we do?" Ginny asked there eyes still focused on the person outside. She kept on trying to make sense of it. Why would someone be asleep on their field? "Should I tell mum?"

"YES!" Hermione replied, in a way that made Ginny sound like an idoit, for even asking. Ginny immediately saw the stupidity in her question, and regretted it without hesitation

"You go tell the boys, I'll get mum!" Ginny cried while, quickly trying to brush her hair and make herself presentable. The girls both thought that the would have ages to get ready because the boys sleep until about noon, so they were both still in their pajamas and messed up hair.

But in the boys room, it was a different seen. All that was going on was the snoring that Ron was making. However the sound of someone charging down the creaky stairs was enough to wake them before, the loud banging on their door.

"Err! Hermione! What?" Ron yelled still grumpy that his sleep was interrupted. One of the panicked and shocked looks that could get anyone into a serious mood.

"What's going on?" Harry quickly questioned. "Is it Sirus?"

"No" Hermione quickly ejected. Not wanting the boy to panic about his only father figure. "Its… Well… A girl… Well… Well there's a girl!"

"Yes I got that now get to the pint" Harry made his point that he wanted to know what was going on. Harry liked to get involved in the action, and was very keen to save people.

"Well. The Girl. Umm… Well there's a girl asleep out side. In your garden Ron. And She… Well she looks like she's been on the run for weeks." Hermione said in a very serious matter. "Now quickly get ready!"

She turned and left the room without another word. Quickly going left and around the hallway before going down three sets of stair as quickly as she could manage with out falling. Hermione didn't like when she wasn't in control of the situation, or didn't know what was going on and now was one of them moments.

"Mums just gone out, she left a not and just flooed" A panicked Ginny said to Hermione as she came charging down the stairs. "And dads at his job at the ministry, some big case came up or something. Fred and George are in charge, but what can they do?"" She rambled on obviously the stress getting too her.

"I don't know. We need to tell them though!" Hermione shrieked. Nearly forgetting that it was still 7 in the morning. "Hey um… What about Percy? Isn't he older than the twins?" She asked again.

"NO Percy left home! He's got a flat and works at the ministry." Ginny said as if the situation didn't bother her at all. But Hermione knew her better she could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke about another brother that had left the safety of the burrow.

"But he was here at dinner last night!" Hermione quickly exclaimed confused.

"Yeah, mum makes him visit at least once a yeah, yeah. Lets go and tell Fred and um.. um.. stuff" Ginny said panickedly

"And stuff? Really little sister? You refer to me as stuff?" Ginny almost jumped out of her skin as the unexpected voice jumped out at her. "Now what do you want to tell 'Stuff'" When Ginny saw that it was just George she let out a large sigh of relief.

Fred and George stood there looking at the two girls, obviously wary. They had heard there panicked conversation, about needing an adult and quickly. They had heard everything, but what the actual problem was.

"Well, There's this. Um well this morning. Yeah um this morning, me and Hermione" Ginny ignored Hermione's coment of 'It _Hermione and I'. _"Well um, um there's this um. Well we saw out of…" Ginny was interrupted by Fred.

"Gin. Breath. Hermione why sont you say what happened." He interjected a bit nervous on finding out what got Ginny so rattled up. Hermione nodded, took a deep breath ready to reveal there morning.

"Well this morning. I was ummm… We were looking out of the Window and umm.. Well we saw a girl, well maybe not a girl but someone with long hair.. And she still out there. There's lots of blood and dirt on her. And I don't know, but like I think she had a run in with some, well just someone bad" Hermione said in a very strange way. Hermione could normally get the facts out without hesitating but this time she freaked.

By the time she had finished Harry and Ron were walking down the stair to see what all the drama was. They didn't think that a girl with blood on her was that big of a deal and thought that the girls were over reacting. Ron also looked very irritated for being woken up early.

"Oh… OK then. Um Fred. Should we leave or go and find this so called girl or long haired boy?" Fred nodded at Georges question. They grabbed their wands that were resting on the table and made there way out side the door.

"Gin" Fred yelled at the door from the other side. "Tell mum to come out here if she comes back!" Even through the muffled noise of the door, All of the people inside the door could hear what Fred said and were watching the floor incase anyone appeared.

When Fred and George were making their way to the field there was dead silence. Neither of them speaking. They were both wondering the same thing though. Were the girls over, or under reacting. Was there even a girl or was it just a barrel of hay.

Out of the corner of his eye Fred saw a young girl on the hill to the left of them. "Georgie," Fred whispered. Gerge turned around to face him. "To the left"

George turned around and looked at what his brother had pointed out. At first he only saw the hill, but then he saw what was laying on the hill, looking almost dead he immediately started to walk up the hill, to try and save the girl that looked like she could die any second.

They walked up the hill, quite quickly already having it in mind that they would save the girl and that she would be alive and okay, and that there way no way that she couldn't survive. Even though the possibility looked big, they didn't think that way.

Once they got up the hill, they finally got a good look at the girl. From a distance sshe looked terrible, just from the way she was asleep, all curled up in a ball and covering her head almost in a protective way. She certainly looked scarde, even in her sleep.

But from close up they saw how bad she really looked. Her hair was all knotted and had mud, dirt and blood in it, and they weren't even sure which colour it was to start with. Along with her dress, they could still see that it was a white dress with yellow linings, but only just. They could also see the yellow from the ribbons that tied her hair back into two ponytails.

Her skin also looked pale and dirty, and even through the dress they could see that the girl was starting to loose weight and quickly. The boys could also see the cuts and grazes that the girl possessed.

George went to tap the girl gently as to wake her, but before he reached the girls skin his hand was grabbed away by Fred's. Fred let gp of Georges wrist and went to grab a wand from his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" George asked quietly not wanting to wake the girl.

"The charm that makes sure she has no disguise on it" Fred said back, just about to cast the spell George spoke up.

"Mate, were still only 16, we can't do magic until we are at school" George said quickly not wanting his brother to get expelled from Hogwarts. That would be a disaster.

"Yeah, well Percy being the idiot he is, left his wand. And the ministry only tracks the wand not the caster. So you were a bit behind not to think to take it."

He then cast the spell and nothing happened. The girl still laid there shivering in the sun, and she was still the same, all cuts and dirt, her dress still torn and dirty. That was an actual girl not a disguise.

"How old is she?" Fred asked George looking at the little girl in front of them. She looked very young and weak and had to be younger than Ginny.

"I don't know. She looks about eleven, maybe twelve. Do you thinks she like a, due think she's a witch? She could be a muggle for all that we know." George replied eyes still focused on the young girl in front of him. She was obviously little and young. She also had no wand on her and had no trace of magic in her.

"Maybe. She should have been in her first year already though. She may look it but I'm sure she's not a first year. Are there any others schools in England that she could have gone to." Seeing George's face, and he knew what he said was stupid. "Well schools like ours. I didn't mean muggle schools, I know that there I heaps"

"Well in that case, maybe. I mean I'm sure there are some others schools, but I haven't heard of them." He paused for a few seconds thinking. "Actually wait. There is another one, um some school for drama stuff. Only problem is, I cant remember what its called."

"Yeah, there is that one." He looked away from his brother and looked down at the girl. "Should we wake her. I think we should but mum and dad would kill us for our safety reasons and that she could be some crazed Sysco, but then she would kill us for not taking care of her"

George, tapped the little girl on the shoulder. After a few moment they thought she was unconscious. He stopped tapping the poor girl and just looked at her. She looked so peaceful yet scared and hurt and sore at the same time.

Suddenly the girls eyes opened wide. She looked at them and just screamed.

**Ok so this chapter is quite long, without my speaking its 2082 words so that's quite big, and yead. I also understand that this chapter is a bit of a drag and nothing really happens and its just lots of repeats but in the next chapter when the girl is speaking to them more will happen and it will hopefully make more sence.**

**KK bye!**


End file.
